Key items
Key items are unique objects in the game that are needed to progress the main story or certain sidequests. Each one is available only from one specific source in a particular area. When brought to or near a specific place or person, each Key Item automatically activates a certain cutscene or dialogue. Special inventory tools The following key items appear in the lower part of the Tools category of the fan inventory menu. Unlike ordinary tools, they cannot be used from the menu, although they can be selected to view a description and a larger image. ''Ōkami Required These key inventory items are required to complete the main plot of the game. Optional These key inventory items are optional, but can be used to advance or complete certain sidequests. Ōkamiden'' Biteable objects In addition to the Tools listed above, there are also various other key plot items that still work in a similar way in having a specific source and a specific result (although some of these occur in multiple places in the game), but are not added to the inventory menu. Instead, they are only displayed on screen, although like many of the Inventory key items, many of them are labelled with specific names when they first appear. Amaterasu must pick up each one by biting it and then physically carry it to its destination. Again, some of these objects are required to advance the main plot, especially the door keys, while others are only needed for optional sidequests. She can only carry one of these biteable objects at a time; if she fails to pick it up in a timely manner or drops it too early, the object may disappear and require her to find it again. Because of game-controller conflicts, she cannot dig or bark while carrying one of them; attempts to do so will make her drop the object. Also, some of the objects are limited to certain locations and cannot be carried outside them; if Amaterasu leaves that area, the object may disappear from her mouth and reappear in its original location. Door keys The most common biteable objects are various types of door keys. Exorcism Arrows occur in many places in the game and will nullify the otherwise-invulnerable Lockjaws. Electric keys are specific to Oni Island; in addition to opening special doors and treasure chests, they can also activate walkways and provide a lightning source for the Thunderstorm Celestial Brush technique. There are several unique location keys, such as the key to Tsuta Ruins (found by fishing in Agata Forest) and the cogwheel that allows access to the final areas of Wawku Shrine (it falls off Lechku & Nechku after Amaterasu and Shiranui first fight them). Rao's missing Prayer Slips (outside the Emperor's palace) are effectively a required key to the Sunken Ship, as it is impossible to break the entrance seal without them. Inside the ship, Rao can also use them as a weapon against any phantoms that appear. Missing/stolen objects Another category consists of lost or stolen objects, and includes two "keys" from the previous group. Amaterasu needs to find and carry these objects back to their rightful owners, sometimes after grappling with the thieves who took the objects in the first place. These include various valuables (such as the Golden Teacup taken by the Moles in Taka Pass and four different items taken by Hayazo in Sei'an City) and a lost pet (the Animal Lover's pet rabbit Inaba on the Ryoshima Coast). Most of these are for optional sidequests, but Rao's Prayer Slips are required by the main plot. In others, Amaterasu is the thief herself and needs to take them from their original owners without getting caught. There are only three of these, but all of them are necessary for the main plot: the Oddly-Shaped Turnip in Kamiki Village, the Tsuta Ruins Key in Agata Forest, and Nami's sacrificial robes and sake on the other side of the Spirit Gate. Miscellaneous The remaining biteable objects fall into three general types: gifts (sake from Kushi for Susano, vases from the Nameless Man for the Guardian Statues in Shinshu Field), puzzles (the little snow trees in Wawku Shrine), and people (dragging Mrs. Cutter into the shaft of moonlight in Taka Pass, and firing Oki's bow during the second fight against Lechku & Nechku). See also *Items Category:Items